Linningsville
by Kittycatwonder
Summary: No, this is not a gravity falls story. It's like gravity falls. It's a place called Linningsville, not to far away. The three kids Lincoln, Lynn, and Suzy go on adventures everyday. Their all weird in their own way, just like Linningsville.
1. Read and think

**Author's note**

 **Name: Kenna**

 **Age: 11 and a half**

 **Ok, so first, I know what you are thinking. " Oh my god. Why are they letting 11 year olds on this site!" This is gonna be the worst fanfic ever because a child written it" I don't give fu*k how old you are! Your story's are bad and so is the spelling!" Ok, first of all, I like writing and i 'm not listening to all that stuff! But you need to remember that I'm only a kid and I have a imagination. And I might not have a rich vocabulary or a great idea of a story ,but come on! Are you really just gonna judge a story like that no matter how old the writer is? Now I know you have right to disagree or type what on your mind. And I know you shouldn't have to listen to a eleven year old writer about what to write. But saying things like that doesn't help the writer , especially me! This is my third story. After getting my first mean comment, I decide to say what's on** ** _MY MIND!_** **So if you don't like it OK! I read stories on this site and got inspired! So I might make a lot or a few mistakes or not make any sense ,but i 'm just not that good ,Ok! I'm not a master at writing so just deal with it. I'm not a bad guy ,but you guys are older than me so mean things hurt. So, please before you judge make sure it helps me ,and not HURT me. Thanks.**


	2. All about the Diamond kids

It was a bad day for the Diamond kids. Their parents just got killed which meant a summer's stay turned into a life stay. They were gonna miss them. But they had to be strong ,for Suzy at least. Suzy on the other hand ,was only 2 so she couldn't be strong.

Suzy was the youngest Diamond being 2 years old. She didn't talk much and when she did it was really deep and serious. Which is why she fit in with her older siblings so much , she was weird. She'd try not to by not talking ,but that doesn't work half the time. She had brown curly hair which was shoulder length. Her glasses and blushing face was what made her so cute. She had a white dress and white shoes. And she had a big white bow on her head. She was also very smart for her age ,but didn't act like it.

Lynn was the middle kid being 9 years old. She was just weird in so many ways. Her collection was weird, her outfits were weird ,her conversation s were weird ,and so on. But the point is ,she was weird. Weirdly enough, she is never picked on because her weirdness was so, wow. People don't call her weird ,but she is when compared to a normal person. Lynn had an obsession of bows. So she had two bows for her pig tails, a bow shirt and bows on her shoes. Her hair was the same as Suzy's when let down ,but a little longer. She had a dog named Fluffy. It was a male white dog with lots of curly white fur. This is an example of her weirdness. She named a male dog ,fluffy. Fluffy! That was a cat name ,but of course no one noticed. She had Fluffy for about 4 years.

And Lincoln the oldest being 11 years old. ( not loud house lincoln) Lincoln was the kind of weird you see at school. The other boys pick on him because he's so smart and weird. Linclon liked sloveing mystories. No matter how hard or easy he'll do it. Lost dog to finding a wanted crimal Lincoln did it all. He didn't have any friends like most weird boys. Lincoln had really pointy ears ,like elf ponity, which was another thing that made him weird. He had short brown curly hair and a hat with a bending pencil. Meaning he wrote alot. He had a dark blue shirt and black pants. Linclon always looked out for his sister's and now he'll have to do a better job because his parents died. He was their step brother ,but they didn't know yet. Thay weren't suppouse to know ,ever. It would crush Lynn. That's the last thing his parents told him. And crushing Lynn is the last thing he needed.

Back to the story, the weird kids walked back home. Nobody said anything on the way. They were way too sad and confused to talk. Lincoln was trying to figure out what might happen to them, Lynn was worried about her brother and her sister ,and suzy didn't want to say anything to deep or serious. Lynn was the first to talk. Lincoln? She asked. Yeah ,Lynn? What's gonna happen to us? she asked. I-I don't know. I mean , I guess were living here now. The neighbors might send our stuff and sell the house. He answered. But now, we are all alone. Depression, will fill our days. Parentless. Scared. Wondering what will happen tommorow. Why? Why did they die on us? People can survive gunshots ,right? Said Suzy. Of course, too deep! Laughed Lynn trying to light up the mood. Lynn stop trying to make us laugh, our parents were killed , and there's nothing to laugh about. Said Lincoln. They climbed up the hill and finally got to the top.

Linning theory was a place where you write down theory's and Mother Great a and Nath would put them around the town as the people try to figure them out. The Shop took up a third fourth of the house. There was a bathroom, four bedrooms, living room and a kitchen. The diamond kids didn't know much about Linning theory but they get a weird feeling every time they walk thru the door.

Mother Great-a was their 95 year old great grandmother. She forced the kids to think that she was a witch. She dosen't look her age at all. She looks about 30 or 35. She still has black hair ,which is long and straight , and she was a little chubby. The diamond kids now have to live with her because of their parents. They never liked her that much ,but they didn't have another choice

Nath the nail boy was only 14 years old and working at linning theory. He got his nickname nail boy beacause the first day Lynn came she accidently got a nail stuck in his cheek that can't be removed. He looked kind of cool with it though. His job was to clean and sell the things in the store. He has 3 younger siblings, Charlotte a 9 year old who sometimes comes over, Joint a 5 year old boy with a pet lizard, and Polly who was sometimes left at Linning theory to be babysitted by Mother Great a.

They walked thru the door. Hi Mother G. They all said. Oh, hello kids! Heard about your parents ,so try to make yourself at hommme! She sang. They walked upstairs to Suzy's room so she can take her nap. Then Lynn walked into Lincoln's room. Hey, Linc? Asked Lynn. Yeah? He answered. Are you afraid of mother great-a? No, not at all! She can't be a witch! Lincoln answered. _She can't be right?_


	3. The first few days (part 1)

It all started on the first day of summer. Lincoln was reading a mystery book in his room and Lynn was teaching Suzy the alphabet when. all of a sudden the front door opened. It was their mom. "Kids! I have great news!" She exclaimed. "Your great grand mother called and wanted you two to come over!" "Wait, two of us? And wait, we have a great grandmother? And why in the beggining of summer?" Asked Lincoln. "Well, sorry I never told you. You had one but come on! You guys are **not** going to stay indoors all summer!" Said their mom. "So wait which two of us are going?" Asked Lynn. "You and Lincoln. Suzy will stay here." Thier mom answered. "Now come on! Pack your bags! The bus is leaving tomorrow at 7 pm!" Lynn picked up Suzy and sadly walked to the staircase. "Come on , Linc." She said. "But, mommy! I want to goooo!" Yelled Suzy. "Sorry ,but great-a is too old for kids your age." Said their mom. "And were talking how old?" Asked Lincoln. "95 ,now go!" Said their mom. Lincoln and Lynn went to their room to pack for the RIDICULOUS event while Suzy went back down to complain to their mom. Then they all went to watch the news. Lincoln went back to reading his book , Suzy fell asleep , Their mom was cooking ,and Lynn being who she is wasn't interested about the news. Until the news lady got all their attention. Suzy woke up as she started talking and Lincoln looked up from his book. _Today a killer broke out of jail. His name was James Fionga Sanders and he committed 100 murders._ The kids looked at each other. _So, when you go out tonight or anytime please be careful. Now for the weather coming after theses commercials._ "I'm surprised. They didn't say what time this James guy broke out or even put a picture on the TV." Said Suzy. "Sure, you can say all that ,but you can't learn the alphabet." Said Lynn. " Maybe I do better in spanish" said Suzy. "Are you kidding?" Said Lynn. "Guys stop arguing." Said Lincoln. " Maybe I can find this guy" "LINCOLN! Are you really serious?! That guy killed 100 people and he'll get you too! Just leave this stuff to the police ,Linc." Said Lynn. " Come on Lynn! You know I brought like 45 guys to justice." Said Lincoln. "And were they Killers?! Shouted Lynn. No! So just stop trying to get yourself hurt!" " Lynn, I do what I want." Lincoln said. Lincoln, you j-just do-don- YOU DON'T UNDSTAND! Yelled Lynn. Then she ran upstairs to her room as their mom wanted to see what was going on. "Lincoln, what did you do to your step sister? Asked their mom.

Yes,their step siblings. But Lynn didn't know that and like she needed more pain in her life. Lincoln and Suzy knew ,but they weren't supposed to tell her. **Ever**.

Lynn has been in her room all night. No one bothered to tell her its time for dinner. - At the table - "Mommy I don't think I like sitting in a highchair anymore." Said Suzy. "But your too small to sit at the table." Their dad said. "Lincoln, back me up." Demanded Suzy. " Not intill you learn the alphabet." Said Lincoln. "So, what happened to Lynn?" Their dad asked. Everyone looked at him. "Well?" He asked. "Lynn and Lincoln had an argument." Said Suzy. "Suzy!" Said Lincoln. "Did you back me up or smart talk me?" Asked Suzy. "What? Your 2! I'm 11! How did I smart talk you?!" Asked Lincoln. " Guys." Said their mom. " Yeah dad, I was trying to explain something to Lynn. She was telling me what to do so it wasn't my fault!" Said Lincoln. "Looks like your getting bossed around by both your little sisters!" Their dad joked. "It was something about this James guy the murder and Lincoln thought he could find him." Said Suzy. " Suzy one more secret spoiled and I'll read your diary. And I still think I can get him if I'm careful." Said Lincoln. " Lincoln, no. We aren't even gonna try." Said their dad. " Your dad's correct. 100 murders is a lot and we are not letting it become 101." Said their mom. "Ugh, I'm gonna go talk to Lynn." Said Lincoln. Lincoln walked upstairs and turned to the left. The first door was Lynn's room. Inside it was a mix of red, pink ,and white. She was on her bed. The actual bed was pink, the sheets were white ,and the pillows were red. Lincoln knocked on the door. "What." Said Lynn. "Look we need to talk." Said Lincoln. " I'm listening." Said Lynn. "Ok, so what did you mean by you don't understand. What am I not understanding? And don't tell me if it's girl stuff." Said Lincoln. " Look. Every time you go do a mystery thingy I get scared. What if you don't come back? Your my brother after all. And when you said you were gonna find this James guy, I got scared all over again." Said Lynn. " I still don't get what I'm not understanding." Said Lincoln. "You scare me when you leave." Said Lynn. " Well look, Tommorow intill labor day we're gonna be together." Said Lincoln. " And that's another thing. When we leave, the killer is still here. Suzy, Mom ,and Dad might get hurt or worse! Killed. I don't know what to do ,now." Said Lynn. " Lynn, you are so silly! Mom and Dad will be fine!" Said Lincoln. " Are you sure?" Asked Lynn." Yes, now come down for dinner.

That evening around 6:20 pm,

"Ok mom! I got my suitcase!" Yelled Lynn. "Alright throw it down and then go help your brother!" Said their mom. Lynn threw the suitcase and walked into Lincoln's room ,which was right next to her room. "Linc, Come on!" Said Lynn. "Your obviously exited. Don't worry I'm already to go." Said Lincoln. Lincoln and Lynn walked into Suzy's room to say their goodbyes. "Goodbye Suzy." They both said. "Oh well, injoy your extended vacation!" Said Suzy. Then Lincoln and Lynn both ran downstairs and said good bye to their parents so they could get to the bus stop in time. " Bye everybody!" Said Lynn as they walked though the door. Lynn stopped in her tracks. "Fluffy!" She yelled. She ran inside for 3 minutes and came back with the white fluffy dog. They almost missed the bus because of that delay,but caught it in time. "Let's do this." They both said.


	4. The first few days (part 2)

**Sorry the end was rushed**

 _"Alright, last stop ,Linningsville."_

"Lynn get your stuff we're almost there." Said Lincoln. "Ok,ok." She replied. "Man how long was I asleep? And where is everyone?" Asked Lynn. "They all left an hour ago." Said Lynn."That was a long 9 hour ride." Said Lynn. "Yeah, Yeah. Now hurry up and get your stuff we're almost there." Said Lincoln. Lynn got her stuff together and Lincoln got his. "Wait, Where's fluffy? Did he get off with the others?! FLUFFY! FLUFFY! FLUF- Lynn! Calm down!" Interrupted Lincoln. "Look, he's right here." Said Lincoln as he picked up fluffy by his backpack. "Here" He said. "Aw, Fluffy! Don't go hiding again young man!" Said Lynn. "Ok, nowwww I have everything ready." Lynn said.

They passed a sign _**Welcome to Linningsville! Known as the mysterious ghost town! Population: 108.**_ "It should be a hundred and eleven now." Said Lynn. "But there's only two of us." Said Lincoln. Fluffy growled. "...OH! Sorry Fluffy!" Said Lincoln. Then they passed a lot of trees. Oaks, Pines and Maples. Soon they saw a Diamond Tree. "That must be important" said Lincoln. "Uh, duh. It's made out of diamond!" Said Lynn in a playful way. "Actually, this place is known for being a ghost town! You all ready have something to do this summer!" Added Lynn. " And what's that?" Asked Lincoln. "Duh! To find out why of course!" Said Lynn. " I thought you didn't like it when I left you." Said Lincoln. "Lincoln, it's a ghost town with only a hundred and eight people including this Mother great-a person we're seeing in a couple of minutes one will hurt you out here!" Said Lynn. Then the bus stopped at a bus stop sign.

 _Last stop Linningsville_ _kids._

Then the diamond kids came off with fluffy behind them. As the bus drove off the three looked around. "Boy, it's dark." Said Lynn. " Where's this mother great-a lady who's suppouse to pick us up." Said Lincoln. "I don't know but I'm not getting lost on my first day so I'm waiting here." Said Lynn. "Ok, just look out for a 95 year old lady then." Said Lincoln. Then a bright pink car pulled up. " Are you the Diamond kids?!" Asked a happy lady. "Yes." They both replied. "Well, then get in!" She said. The kids put their stuff in the back of the car and got in. Lynn sat in the front with fluffy on her lap and Lincoln in the back. " So, did our mother great-a send you to pick us up?" Asked Lynn. " And is she in a wheel chair or something?" Asked Lincoln. "WHAT!?" She yelled. This scared the kids and fluffy so much that they yelped." Omg, you thought I was boring and shriveled?! No! I'm your great grandmother. I'm mother great-a!" She yelled. "No your not. She is 95 years old!" Said Lynn. " And 95 year olds aren't so peppy and happy and driving!" Added Lincoln. " Oh, well I'm the most healthy and most young looking 95 year old ever in history then." Said Mother G. " And call me Mother G." She added. ACHOO! " Are you Ok Mother G? Asked Lincoln. " Yeah i'm just a tad bit allergic to fluffy dogs" Mother G replied. "Here lincoln have fluffy." Said Lynn as she handed him Fluffy. "So, where do we live?" Asked Lynn. " In Linning theory." She replied. It's my little shop with theory's all over the place. In suggestion boxes, Proving booths ,and Paperwork." She added. " So where are we gonna sleep?" Asked Lynn. " Upstairs." Said Mother Great a.

Then they pulled up in a dusty driveway. The Diamond kids saw a two story building built out of wood with lights that might suppose to turn on at night on the top saying Linning theory. There were some flowers in the front and a sapling and 5 windows in the front. "Alright let's get settled." Said mother great a. The kids got their suitcases and walked to the door. Fluffy saw that they left and jumped out of the window. " Alright, where's that key?" Said Mother G. "I'll just ring the door bell." Then Mother G rang a rather fancy door bell. They waited a minute or two and then a young boy opened the door. " Hi Nathaniel!" Said Mother Great-a. "Miss, please call me Nath." He said. "Oh, yeah." Said Mother G. "Ok, Kids Nath has to finish his job ,so you two go upstairs and pick a room for the summer." She added. So the kids walked up the stairs while Fluffy fell asleep by the door. Lincoln picked the smallest room while Lynn picked a slightly big room. They put up their chothes and laid the blankets on their beds. Lincoln stayed in his room and wrote in his journal while Lynn bolted to see the Nathaniel guy again.

She almost passed him but as soon as she turned around a bucket of nails that were sitting on a ladder fell on him because she was going so fast. He popped out of the nails with a hand on his cheek. Their was blood all over his hand. "Ow!" He yelled. There was nail his cheek. It was crooked and a little rusty. And a little bloody. "Oh my goddess! What happened Nath and Lynn?" Mother great a asked as she walked in from the kitchen. "The bucket of nails landed on my cheek!" Said Nath. "I'll let your parents know and you can go lay down in the armchair or what ever it's called." Said Mother great a as she walked to the kitchen phone and started dialing a phone number. As Nath sat down Lynn wanted to apologize. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. " Said Lynn. " That's Ok. But it really hurts." Said Nath. " Anyway, I didn't get to really introduce myself. I'm Nathaniel but you can call me Nath and i'm 14. I help Mrs. G with the theorys and the cash register because she's really old and I needed an easy job. So, can you tell me who you are Lynn?" Asked Nath. "Well," said Lynn as she sat on the couch by the couch "I'm Lynn so you already got that part and I'm 9. I came here with my older brother Lincoln to stay here for the summer. Mother Great a is our Dad's Mom Mom. But his mom died. Anyway I'm a middle child of 3 and I have a dog named Fluffy who's that white dog by the door sleeping. We left our 2 year old little sister at home with our parents because my mom said that Mother G is too old for little kids like her. So basically me and Linc are just staying in till labor day." Said Lynn. "Oh! And Lincoln's 11." Added Lynn. "Oh, well I'm the oldest of 4. A Little sister who's 9 like you, A 5 year old brother, and a baby sister who's also 2. You'd really get along with Charlotte." Said Nath. " Is she the 9 year old?" Asked Lynn. "Yeah, and she has a dog named Lucy who's a all brown dog with a white belly." Said Nath. " She can come over when I get this fixed. " He added. " Sorry again about that I didn't notice the nails. But what were you doing with them anyway?" Asked Lynn. " I was putting up a theory by um... This Girl named Riley Thumus." Said Nath. " It said something about this being a ghost town by the end of summer." He added. " Oh Nathhhh! Your parents are here with your cute baby sister, Polly!" Said Mother G. " Ohhhh! Can I see Polly?" Asked Lynn. " Sure." Answered Nath. Lynn walked to the door and saw a tan skinned baby with curly brown hair. " Nath, your parents are letting me watch the baby, so you go ahead and go to the car." Said Mother g. " Alright, bye Mrs. G and Lynn. Oh, and you to Polly! Said Nath as he tickled the baby making her laugh. Then Mother Great A closed the door and handed the baby to Lynn. " You and Lincoln are good with baby's so here you go." Said Mother Great a. Then a bell sounded. " Coming!" Yelled Mother Great a as she ran to the door frame without a door leading into the store part of the house. "Ok!" Said Lynn happily. She walked into the living room and put Polly on the couch facing the TV. "Ok, what do you want to do?" Asked Lynn. Polly said nothing. " Ok, you can't talk yet. Do you want to see my big brother Lincoln?" Asked Lynn. Polly nodded. So, Lynn picked up Polly again and walked up the stairs right beside the Kitchen. Then she walked into Lincolns's room for the summer but he was asleep so instead they went into Lynn's room. " Ok, so since my brother, Lincoln, is sleeping right now were coming in here."Said Lynn. "Do you like drawing?" She asked. Polly nodded so Lynn got out two piece's of paper out and a box of crayon's. Lynn drew a meadow while Polly scribbled with a Red, Green and White crayon. They drew for a hour or half a hour and then fell asleep.


End file.
